Hyang
Princess Hyang is the princess of Ignisia and one of the founding members of the Dragnix Club. Hyang is the keeper of the Bow of Phoenix and she is the Guardian Fairy of Ignisia . Personality and Traits Hyang is a 16 year old blonde girl described as the daughter of Phoenix. Although it is usually proud and self-centered, Hyang also cares about his friends, not just itself. It tentra to keep his friends safe. Hyang is not always seen wearing a smile on her face, but she made jokes to cheer up his friends when they are depressed. Basically, Hyang has a cheerful and upbeat personality. She is totally obsessed with fighting and weapons. Hyang often gives combat tactics for people in Alfea, but this advice is often not taken. She prefers to flirt with Dake that studies and do a job that sometimes annoys the other girls. The most intuitive of all members, Hyang love match but often had problems with understanding why her friends are not always as into place. However, despite his insights, it can be quite unconscious at once. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but that does not mean a lot to her, if she actually becomes a fairy fully accomplished and powerful in the fight against the witch Selena. She uses her magic to something, but she wants to help his friends as especially deep inside, she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Hyang is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help. She learns to accept that love and friendship are more important than loyalty, lae combat and weapons. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of his education. In short, his cheerful exterior masks cache both great sadness. His signature color varies from yellow-orange to bright orange and various shades of red. History Hyang when she was younger, she had a look not too different from this one. She always wore a red headband and hair was a bit messy. In Season 2, it was revealed that when she was younger, she had a crush on a boy named Mark, but he had a crush on the prettiest girl in his former class, Kimberly. Hyang cast a spell on Kimberly if she could not go to the school dance, but Marc spent all night taking care of Kimberly and holding his hand, which upset Hyang. Later, as time passed Hyang and a little baby Phoenix and his siblings begin to go to the school of magic. When Hyang went to Alfea, she accidentally burn half the forest, an action that he has had a expultion. Magical Abilities Hyang's attacks come from the fire of Phoenix, but practically all of her attacks are fire-based. This may be because she comes from Ignisia, where she is the princess, and this gives more emphasis to the fire. Hyang's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by her connection to the Phoenix. She can throw blasts of firelight energy and can make balls of fire heat. She has also used an attack called Phoenix rage. She can concentrate her energy to make herself glow brightly in dark places. Hyang can create streaks of fire energy and is able to create explosions. She can conjure fire in any area, no matter how dark.In her role as the Fairy of the fire of the Phoenix, Hyang wields the ultimate ability to manipulate fire, the fierce power of the Fire and the mystic force of the Phoenix. Her powers are the expression of inner vision, sight, intuition, and clarity. Curiosities * Birthday: August 24 * Astrological Sign: Phoenix * Favorite Food: Steak * Favourite Color: Red * Favourite Hobby: Fight * Ideal Boyfriend: Dake * Best Friend: Miu * Favourite Movies: Science-Fiction * Loves: Dancing with her friends * Favourite Music: Pop * Favourite Spell: Phoenix rage